


Bottom Erwin Week 2015

by Gootbuttheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Breathplay- mild, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink- mild, F/M, Ice Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bottom Erwin Week 2015. Enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: JAPCA/CAGYL verse, summer of 2019. 
> 
> Happy Father's Day ;)
> 
> unedited, so forgive me for any mistakes. might fix it later

“How is she?” Erwin asks, and Mike groans as he nuzzles his face against Erwin’s bare back.

“She’s fine, you worry wart. Eren’s feeding her breakfast right now.”

“What are you feeding her?” Erwin can hear Levi hold back the urge to sigh over the phone, and Eren must interject to tell him something before Levi speaks.

“Formula. And a little bit of cereal, too. She seemed a bit hungrier when she woke up.”

“How did she sleep?”

“Like a log.” Erwin hears his daughter coo softly through the phone, and he aches to hold her in his arms.

“She sounds happy.”

“... Eren’s got an incredible gift with her,” Levi says softly, and Erwin smiles at his friend’s musing.

“Part of the reason I entrusted you two to look after her for a few days.”

“I just underestimated how much she’s grabbing now. I was reading to her last night and she nearly destroyed my glasses.”

“Yeah, she does that. She also likes to tug on cabinet doors now.”

“Really glad I childproofed my place, then. But Erwin, seriously. You and Mike are on vacation right now. _Relax._ Eren and I can take care of it.”

“But I-” Erwin’s cut off short when Mike grabs the phone from his husband.

“Thank you, Levi. I’ll take care of Erwin now. Have a good day with Sarah and Eren.” Erwin can hear Levi’s ‘Will do’ from the other end of the line, then Mike hangs up, turns the phone off, and pointedly stares at Erwin as he sets it on his nightstand.

“I miss her.”

Mike’s expression softens as he leans forward to press an understanding kiss to Erwin’s lips. “I do, too.” Erwin sighs, and he nestles his forehead against his husband’s as their fingers twine together, their breathing falling into an evenly matching pattern as the air fans over each other.

Finally, Erwin sighs. “I didn’t expect to sleep in this much on our first day of vacation.”

“Relax,” Mike reassures. “It’s the first day. We haven’t had this luxury in four months.” Erwin hums in response.

“You’re right.” He sighs again as he nuzzles closer to Mike, but his ice blue eyes flutter open when Mike starts kissing him languidly. “Mhm, what’s this?”

“Something else we haven’t had the luxury to do in a while,” Mike murmurs lowly as he rolls over to straddle Erwin, and the familiar weight of his husband pinning him possessively down sends a thrill down Erwin’s spine.

“I’m starting to like the way you think,” he whispers as he and Mike fall into another bout of slow kissing, but his wrists are pinned down by one of Mike’s hands when he tries to slide his palms up his husband’s sides. “Oh-”

“Call me ‘Sir’,” Mike growls as he nips at Erwin’s ear, and Erwin _groans_.

“Y-yes, Daddy.”

When silence answers him, Erwin opens his eyes to find Mike sitting atop of him, looking like he’s contemplating the meaning of life with newly received information. It’s cute, he’s decided long ago after he decided not be mortified himself, when Mike is almost _embarrassed_ by what Erwin will say or do in bed, almost shy by acting upon how certain words make him feel.

So he just licks his lips and rolls his hips up with a little groan. “Do you like that, Daddy? I’ll be a good boy for you.”

Mike is finally able to form some kind of response as he growls into the harsh kiss he delivers, nipping Erwin’s lips with teeth as he tugs on his hair and slaps the side of his ass. “Turn over, _boy_.”

If there’s one of the many things Erwin is good at in the bedroom, it’s following orders. So he does as he’s told, wiggling his ass a bit to further tempt his husband, and he bites back a groan when Mike’s hands are placed on his behind, reverently caressing the clothed rear like Erwin is a fragile parcel that is begging to be opened.

“No. Make noise for me.” Mike pinches Erwin’s behind and smirks when his husband’s moan spills freely from his lips. “Good boy.” Erwin shivers at the praise, and he moans again when Mike starts to slowly pull the sweatpants and underwear down.

“Stay.” Erwin obeys as Mike goes to rifle through his suitcase, and when he returns to the bed with lube and condoms, he’s gotten rid of his own clothes. Erwin can hear him lick his lips as he spreads Erwin’s cheeks apart and stares at the hole.

“It’ll be tight. I don’t know what I want to do with it.”

“W-we have time, Sir.” But even as Erwin says this, the only thing he wants more at the moment is for Mike to fuck him, not tease him. He breathes a sigh of relief when Mike shakes his head.

“We’ll have time over the next few days.” And with that, Mike coats his fingers liberally with lube, kissing down Erwin’s back as he warms it up. “Such a beautiful boy.” Erwin groans, and Mike slaps him with his dry hand. “What do you say, _boy_?”

“ _Ah_! T-thank you, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Mike continues kissing Erwin’s back as he circles a finger lightly around the hole, massaging it gently. Erwin is keening by the time Mike slips it in, and his husband makes quick but thorough work prepping him, kissing him all the while and petting Erwin when he accidentally hits his prostate.

“Condoms?” Mike asks when he’s done, and Erwin nods after a moment’s deliberation. He isn’t too interested in soiling the sheets of the hotel bed _that_ much.

“On your back.” Once again, Erwin does as he’s told, and he groans into the kiss when Mike rolls a condom on him. “Good boy.” Mike tugs his own condom on and slicks himself up, and then he’s guiding himself in slowly with one hand, holding onto Erwin’s hip with the other. They both groan when he bottoms out, then he’s hiking Erwin’s legs around his waist and cupping his face with his large hands.

“ _M-Mike_ ,” Erwin whimpers, gasping at the wonderful sensation of being filled to the brim. “B-bear-”

“I’ve got you, Erwin,” Mike reassures with a deep kiss. “Fuck, you’re beautiful, love. You take me in wonderfully. You’re hot, tight-” and that’s the extent of Mike’s speech as he hits the bundle of nerves, and Erwin _moans_. “Yes, like that, good boy.”

They fall silent save for grunts, growls and groans as Erwin rakes his nails down Mike’s back, but as the fire in their blood grows hotter as their release comes closer, Mike nips at Erwin’s throat. “Erwin, close?” Erwin nods weakly, and Mike kisses him. “Come for me.”

“T-together,” Erwin gasps, and Mike growls as he reaches down to stroke his husband’s aching length.

“I love you.”

When Erwin clenches down on him with a cry, Mike grits his teeth as his hips falter in their rhythm, and he releases himself with stuttering movements and a groan.

He collapses to the bed beside his panting husband, his arm thrown over his face as they both take the time to regain their breath. After a minute or so, Mike kisses Erwin’s shoulder as he tugs their condoms off to tie them off and throw them in the trash, then he returns from the bathroom after washing his hands with a damp rag to wipe the sweat off him and Erwin. His husband chuckles tiredly.

“That was amazing.”

“Been a while,” Mike returns, and Erwin hums as he tugs Mike in a gesture to lay back down.

“Another thing I didn’t expect to do on our first day of vacation.”

“You don’t look like you’re complaining.”

“Mhm, most certainly not. In fact, I can’t wait for more.” Erwin smiles as he curls up next to Mike. “But for now, I think I want to take up your advice and relax a bit more before we officially start our vacation.” Mike’s lips twitch as he kisses Erwin’s hair.

“Good plan.”


	2. Around the House/Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: CAGYL verse, summer of 2015
> 
> unedited

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying?” Mike asks when he comes home from work one humid summer day. Erwin just looks up from where he’s stirring the sauce for pasta.

“I’ve decided that I can’t spend all summer working and studying without play. Besides,” Erwin says turns the heat down, “the apartment was in desperate need of cleaning, and we needed something for dinner other than leftover microwave meals.”

“So,” Mike says as he sniffs the air, “you cleaned. Vacuumed, mopped, swept, cleaned the litter box, did the dishes, did the bathroom, bedroom, kitchen, and living room, took the garbage out, and did the laundry?”

“... Your nose still surprises me,” Erwin mutters with a fond shake of his head. “But yes. It’s Saturday, and you were called into work. I took advantage of that.”

“Bit late for spring cleaning. You sure Levi didn’t come over to help you?”

“Pfft, please. I’m sure this wouldn’t be up to his standards if he saw the apartment. Besides, he and Eren went to the beach for the day.”

“Ah.” Mike finishes taking his shoes off and setting his bag down, and he pets their calico cat before he hugs Erwin from behind. “Smells good.”

“I know you aren’t talking about the food,” Erwin mutters, but he won’t deny the flush that creeps to his cheeks isn’t from cooking over boiling water. Especially not when Mike starts nibbling on his ear. “Stop that.”

“Or what?” Mike purrs, feeling Erwin shiver before he waves the wooden spoon in warning.

“Or dinner will burn.”

“Turn it off, then.” Erwin scoffs in amusement when Mike reaches around him to turn off the burners. “Won’t take too long.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mike just growls into the kiss when Erwin finally turns around. “Wait, are we- in here?”

“Why not?” Erwin can’t help the moan that slips loose when Mike nips at his lips as his hands slide up under his shirt.

“I just cleaned.” When Mike just continues to lift Erwin’s shirt over his head with a grunt, Erwin chuckles. “Well, I guess you have a point. The bed is awfully far.”

“There you go.” Mike smirks at Erwin, and he purrs when Erwin starts to unbutton his shirt, leaning forward to nuzzle the hair that pokes out the top of his undershirt. “Good boy.”

“You’re cologne smells good.” Erwin comments as he moves down to Mike’s belt buckle. “Want to taste you now.”

“I was going to say the same thing,” Mike says gruffly as Erwin undoes his pants zipper and button before he shimmies the pants and underwear down. He groans as Erwin stares at his cock like a mouthwatering meal, and his hands find their way into Erwin’s perfectly coiffed hair when his boyfriend gets on his knees. “Good boy…”

Erwin’s lips are soft and warm on Mike’s cock, and the taller man groans when Erwin pulls back the foreskin to lick up the precome. His mouth is hot and wet when he finally sinks down on it, and Mike shoves his head down further as Erwin’s tongue rubs roughly along the underside.

Finally, Mike pulls Erwin gently off. “Up, turn around, love.” Erwin obeys, and Mike makes quick work of Erwin’s pants and underwear. “Beautiful.” Mike kisses Erwin’s back as he kneads his ass, pulling the skin together and apart to watch the hole flutter in anticipation.

Erwin moans when Mike gets on his knees to start licking around the entrance, his tongue flattening over it as he goes up in a slow, wet stripe. The hair on Mike’s face tickles Erwin’s sensitive skin as he presses kisses and whispers praises. “You taste good. Sound good.”

“B-bear…” Erwin groans as he juts his ass back for more of Mike’s tongue on him. “N-need you.” With a low hum, Mike reaches up to the drawer that contains the lube and condoms as he kisses the small patch of skin below Erwin’s hole. “Condoms?”

“S-sure,” Erwin murmurs, groaning when Mike reaches around to roll on one him, and he shudders when he hears the familiar sound of the lube being popped open. “ _Please_.”

“I’ve got you, love,” Mike whispers against Erwin’s neck as he warms the lube up between his fingers. When it’s ready, he slowly slides a finger in, and he drinks his boyfriend’s moans in as he works him slowly and thoroughly.

“M-Mike, I’m ready,” Erwin finally gasps when his boyfriend is in three fingers deep, stretching him beautifully as he scissors his fingers and massages his walls. Mike kisses him on the corner of the lips.

“Good boy.” He steps back to roll a condom on and slick himself up before he slowly slides in, and both men groan.

“ _Fuck_.” Erwin throws his head back in a whine at the sensation of being filled to the brim with his boyfriend’s thick cock, and he whimpers when Mike bottoms out. “S-stay a moment, please.”

“Of course.” Mike kisses a shoulder as he waits for Erwin to adjust, and he strokes his hips when his boyfriend finally wiggles a bit. “Good?”

“Y-yeah.” With another kiss to Erwin’s neck, Mike slowly pulls out until only the head remains in, then he starts a slow rhythm. Erwin nearly loses his grip on the counter when Mike hits his prostate, but the taller man catches him, holding him close as he whispers praise into Erwin’s ear.

Within a matter of time, Erwin’s thighs are trembling with the effort to hold himself up, and he reaches a hand back to hold onto Mike’s hair. “M-Mike…”

“Close?” Mike asks gruffly, growling when Erwin nods. He slides his large, warm and rough palms to the front of Erwin’s chest, gripping his neck with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. “Me too. Come for me, Erwin.”

With the wonderful pressure on his throat, the tantalizing pace on his cock, and the beautiful angle Mike’s cock is at, Erwin comes hard with a whine, and Mike follows suit as he growls into the crook of Erwin’s neck and shoulder.

Mike releases his grip on Erwin just to hold him close as he maneuvers the both of them to sit on the floor as they catch their breath, and finally Erwin tilts his head back to kiss Mike. “Thank you. That was wonderful.”

“Told you it wouldn’t take too long,” Mike says. “The food should still be good.”

Erwin’s grin cracks wider. “Excellent.”


	3. Temperature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: CAGYL verse, summer 2015
> 
> unedited

The city lays smothered in a layer of stifling humidity as the residents lounge around, trying to beat the heat in their homes.

“Mike,” Erwin groans, “you’re too close. Back off.”

“Can’t,” Mike grouses. “Stuck to the bed.”

“... Are you serious?” When Erwin tries to turn around, he finds that what Mike says is true, and he can’t even revert back to his original position. “This is ridiculous. Not even eight o’clock and we can’t even get out of bed.”

“Don’t think we could even do anything we planned to do today, anyway.” Mike sighs as he kisses Erwin’s back. “Come on, breakfast. I’ll turn the AC lower.”

“Think we’ll need that. Desperate times call for desperate measures.” They both know when they have to resort to lowering the temperature the thermostat is usually set to, things are really bad. So, after several futile attempts, Mike successfully peels himself from the bed, and Erwin watches as he struggles to take his boxers off.

“While I appreciate it, it’s too hot to do anything,” Mike calls over his shoulders as the fabric pools on the ground, and Erwin lets out a nondescript hum.

“Oh, I know. But I do think I’m more awake now.”

“Same here. Maybe if you get out, you can join me. Much cooler.”

“Come help me, then.” With a smirk, Mike saunters over to his now fiancé, chuckling darkly at the way Erwin’s cheeks redden, and not from the heat. He doesn’t miss the way Erwin glances down to his flaccid cock, but he redirects the attention to stroke the sleep mussed blond hair. “Hey, eyes up here. C’mon, let’s get you out of there.” With sweaty palms, Mike manages to extract Erwin from the sticky tangles of their sheets.

“Need help taking your boxers off, too?” he chuckles, and Erwin bites back a smirk.

“Perhaps,” he drawls as he trails a finger down Mike’s chest hair. With another chuckle, Mike leans in for a slow kiss as his hands slide down to Erwin’s hips.

“Love you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, and Erwin’s face heats up even more as his now naked skin presses closer to Mike’s as his fiancé cradles his face for another kiss.

“Careful, bear,” Erwin whispers. “Else we’ll end up on the bed again.”

“I know, love.” Mike’s grin against Erwin’s lips is infectious as he pulls him closer into him away from the bed. “Come on, now. Kitchen.”

They manage to set the temperature lower and get into the kitchen, but they succumb to the heat before they can even begin to think of breakfast.

“Hello there, Bella. I know it’s hot, sweetie.” Erwin scratches the calico’s head from where she’s sitting next to the floor vent, and Mike groans from his seat at the dining room chair.

 “I think I’m stuck again.”

“Of course you are.” Erwin chuckles fondly as he goes to help Mike out of the chair. “Come on, up you go.”

“Thanks, love.”

Erwin grins at him. “Here, I think we should at least have a glass of water before we do anything else.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” They both crowd around the fridge as Erwin opens the freezer to grow ice cubes, and they shiver when the cold air hits them.

“God, that feels good.”

“Mhm, I know. Wish I could crawl into it.” Mike chuckles heartily at that.

“As tempting as that sounds, love, I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“I know.” They both sigh as they sit at the table with glasses of cold iced water, and Mike watches his fiancé plucks an ice cube from his glass only to smear it across his chest.

“Does that help?” Mike inquires as he observes the way the melting water clings to Erwin’s slight chest hair, licking his lips as a stray droplet starts sliding down his chest.  
“Tons,” Erwin sighs contentedly, and his eyes open slowly to find Mike watching him like a hawk. “Want to give it a go?”

“I’m fine. Actually cooling down just watching you.” Erwin grins at Mike as he plucks another ice cube from his glass.

“Perhaps you’d cool down even more if you did it on me.”

That’s all it takes for Mike to come over, and he sits in the chair next to Erwin as his fiancé straddles his lap. Mike grabs Erwin’s chin for a kiss with one hand as his other one goes to pick up an ice cube from the glass he brought over. When they pull away, Mike’s eyes stay locked with Erwin’s as he pops the ice cube in his mouth, then they share another kiss as he lets Erwin lap into cool mouth.

“Remember the time we did temperature play?” Mike breathes as he nibbles on Erwin’s ear, drinking in the deep groan that follows.

“Y-yes,” Erwin whispers. “Though we had wax _and_ ice.”

“Ugh, no wax today.” Mike kisses Erwin as he grabs another ice cube to drag it from under Erwin’s left ear to his jaw. under his chin, then up to his right ear. “Just this, love.”

“Keep going, please,” Erwin breathes, and Mike’s lips twitch in a grin against Erwin’s cheek as he slides the ice cube down the column of his throat and across his collarbones.

“Oh, I intend to.” Mike smirks when he slides the cube down Erwin’s sternum to his left nipple, and he swallows up the whimper by taking the right nipple into his mouth. “Good boy.”

“O-oh, Mike-” Erwin’s fingers scrabbles at Mike’s hair as his back arches at the sensations of hot, cold and wet. He flinches when Mike switches the ice cube to the other nipple, scraping his teeth over the water and sweat left behind on the right nipple.

Erwin’s eyes fly open when Mike pops the melting cube into his mouth with a low hum. “Tastes like you. You cooling down?”

“ _Y-yes_ ,” Erwin moans as he grinds down onto Mike’s lap. “M-more, please.”

“Coming right up,” Mike reassures as he takes Erwin’s hardened nub into his mouth. Erwin whimpers when Mike slides the new ice cube down the muscles of his abdomen. “Lay against the table, love.” Erwin shivers as Mike helps him lean down onto the table, and he moans when Mike laps up the warm water that’s collected at his belly button.

“You can throw your legs over my shoulders,” Mike whispers as he slides an ice cube along each hipbone, nuzzling his bearded chin against the sensitive skin and nipping the flesh. He helps Erwin situate himself as he starts to pepper his hips in kisses, then he looks up at his fiancé.

“Let me know if this is too much, love,” and Erwin’s lip slides in between his teeth as he nods, and then Mike slowly starts to drag the ice cube up his erection. “Shush, love. You’re doing well,” Mike reassures as Erwin arches off the table with a whimper. He watches Erwin grow harder, feels the heat emanate off the erection as the precome slides down to mix with the water from the melting ice cube.

“M-Mike, want you in me-”

“Don’t have lube handy, love.”

“Ngh- _hah_ ,” Erwin’s hands fly to Mike’s hair as his fiancé bobs his mouth down on his sensitive cock, and he whimpers when his gaze locks with calming eyes he loses himself in so often.

“Come when you need to, love,” Mike whispers before he slips his tongue under the foreskin, and it’s not long before Erwin is releasing into his fiancé’s mouth with a pathetic whimper.

“Good boy, Erwin,” Mike says lovingly as he licks his cock up sweetly. “Good job.”


	4. Missing Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: canon. Manga spoilers for up to Chapter 51
> 
> I headcanon Hange/Hanji as a DFAB (designated female at birth) who identifies as an agender person. Headcanon for Erwin/Mike/Hange is thanks to [Chelsea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello). You should go read her oneshot for it (and her Erumike and everything in general <3 )
> 
> unedited

“Erwin.”

The Commander slowly opens his eyes, blinking as he tries to discern what the time is from the way the sun is positioned in the sky. “Squad Leader?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Erwin’s throat is dry as he tries to clear it and lick his lips- how long was he asleep?- and Hange smiles softly as they come to sit in the chair next to his bed.

“Four hours, by the way.”

“Oh. I see.” Erwin winces as he shifts in his seat, and his eyes widen slightly as Hange brings a glass of water up to his lips.

“Drink.”

“Thank you.” After Erwin has rehydrated himself carefully, he sighs as Hange takes his left hand.

“How does it feel?”

“It hurts,” Erwin replies truthfully. He knows better than to make light of it, and he figures Hange has some more information on how the wound is healing. “Tell… tell me about the procedure.”

“You had flaps of skin hanging around the wound- it wasn’t that clean of a cut. Seems you were putting up a struggle,” Hange says with a fond smile. “But we were able to sew them together around the wound. It’s a much better approach than just letting it scab over.”

“Any chances of infection?”

“There’s always a chance, but we had clean tools. We disinfected the wound with iodine, and we cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding from the arteries and veins- which coincides with the pain from the radial nerve. The humerus bone had to be sawed down a bit, and the biceps brachii, triceps, and brachialis muscles. You may experience phantom limb, but we can make a prosthetic for you. Unfortunately, we can’t use willow bark as relief for pain until we are sure you won’t bleed too much.”

Erwin has remained silent as he listens intently, and he chuckles softly when Hange’s done explaining. “Forgive me, but that would have gone over my head even if I were in the right state of mind. It sounds like it was extremely interesting, though.”

“Oh, believe me, it was. We’ll have to keep you hydrated, rested, and change your bandages, but you should be allowed out of bed rest by the end of this week, along with physical therapy. It should be fully healed in four to eight weeks.”

The man is silent, then he nods and offers a gentle smile. “Thank you, Hange. And how have you been? I know you were immobilized after Eren was kidnapped.”

“I’m fine now, thank you. More interested in Pastor Nick or Connie’s village than whatever residual pain still exists.” They pause, then they squeeze Erwin’s hand. “And I’m more interested in you.”

There’s a long silence, then Erwin’s gravelly voice carries out quietly. “Mike is gone.”

“... I know.” Hange leans their foreheads together until they touch as tears start to leak out of Erwin’s eyes.

“It hurts.”

“I know.”

“I- I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. Tell him I-.” His throat catches on a tiny sob, and he looks up at Hange. “ _I_ could have died. _You_ could have died. And I wouldn’t have been able to tell you-”

“Shush.” Hange silences him with a kiss. “I know, Erwin. Don’t say that. Mike is dead, but he died bravely, fighting, knowing he was an excellent soldier and a wonderful man.” They pull back to dab at Erwin’s glistening cheeks with a handkerchief. “While it’s a perfectly healthy response for you to cry, I need you to stay hydrated.”

“I need- may we-?”

Hange’s eyes widen at the implication, and they sigh as they set the handkerchief down. “Erwin, I… I don’t know. Your injuries-”

“ _Please_.” Erwin sounds utterly lost, broken, and desperate, and Hange can’t denying their remaining lover. They don’t think they can deny themself. The both of them need each other to bond over their shared grief of their lost lover.

“Alright.” With another kiss, Hange carefully climbs into bed to straddle Erwin’s lap, kissing his dirty, messed up hair and his caressing his stubbled cheeks.

They try to banish the thought that, with the slight beard, Erwin _almost_ feels like Mike.

“Eyes on me, Erwin,” they call out gently as they start to undo their chest buckle, but their hands still when Erwin reaches out his remaining hand.

“Let me help.”

They stare at each other, and Hange is very aware of the fact that Erwin’s hand is above their heartbeat, feeling the organ pump blood, knowing that his remaining lover is still alive. Hange nods. “Of course.”

They take their time, because they have it, and it is needed. Erwin delivers wet kisses to Hange’s neck as he attempts mark them, his hand sliding reverently down their bare skin when the yellow shirt slides off their shoulders.

Before Hange takes their bra off, they mark Erwin just under the collarbone, feeling his heart beat under their palm.

“Lay down,” they instruct as they sit up to remove their pants. “Let me take care of you.”

“W-what about- we don’t have-”

“Condoms? No worries. Just let me know when you’re about to come. I’ll take care of myself tomorrow just in case.”

“Okay.”

They continue to gaze at each other as Hange positions Erwin’s cock, and they tenderly shush him as they slide down onto the thick member. “Good, Erwin.” They lean down to kiss him as they place his hand on their waist.

“H-hot. Tight. Wet.”

“I know, Erwin. Does it feel good?” Hange asks as they roll their hips.

“Y-yes.”

“Good. You feel wonderful.” Hange leans down to kiss Erwin, drinking in his gasps and moans, and when Erwin’s nails dig into their hip, they pull back. “What is it, Erwin?”

“C-close.”

“Good. Thank you for telling me.” They kiss him sweetly on the lips before they pull off to sit next to Erwin, kissing him again as they start stroking him.

“ _O-oh_ … W-what about you?”

“Don’t worry,” Hange reassures. “I’m close, too. Would you like to help?” When Erwin nods with a whimper, Hange guides his fingers to where they’re needed. “Together.”

Shortly, Erwin is moaning as Hange bites back gasps as they roll their hips on his fingers, and Erwin comes with a whimper as Hange clenches around the digits with their own release. With a kiss to Erwin’s temple, Hange slips his fingers out and gets up to find cloths to wipe the both of them off.

“You did well, Erwin,” Hange says as they clean the Commander off. “How do you feel?”

“Good. Still hurts.”

“I know.” With a sad smile, Hange kisses his forehead. “I’m going to get the both of us dressed and put you in clean clothes. Then I’m going to take a look at your wound. I still need you to drink water. I’m going to give you more medicine, then you need to eat and rest again.”

“Thank you.” Erwin leans his head back against the pillow, and tears prick his eyes while he strokes Hange’s hair as they tend to him.


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: canon
> 
> unedited

“Careful, Nile. You’re being too noisy.”

“Nobody is here, Erwin. They all left to go to the bar tonight, remember?”

“Where you’d rather be.”

“No I wouldn’t. What makes you say that?”

“Marie is there.”

“So? I see the way you look at her, too. The same way you look at Mike.”

Erwin is silent for a moment, but he shrugs. “I don’t have time to think about those kinds of things if I’m entering the Survey Corps.”

“Oh, but you have time to think about this?” Nile smirks as Erwin frowns at him. “Besides, I’m going to join the Survey Corps, too.” Erwin’s eyes widen slightly as Nile shoves him on the bed to straddle him. “Guess that means if we like this, we can continue to do it.”

“We’ll see,” Erwin simply says. While he’s certain he doesn’t want to become romantically involved with someone, he is interested to see what sex is all about.

It helps that Nile is curious, too. But like Erwin says, they’ll have to wait and see if this will work out.

“So you know what you’re doing?” Erwin asks as their fingers awkwardly fumble with each other’s chest buckles.

“Yeah. I talked to some of the other guys who have done it before. Shouldn’t be too different from girls, you just have to do more stretching.”

“Oh. I see.” Erwin grimaces when Nile starts tugging at the belts on his hips, and he opts to just keep his hands on Nile’s thighs. “So, ah- do we have everything we need?”

“I managed to get some condoms and oil,” Nile murmurs as he starts undoing the buckles on Erwin’s muscular thighs.

“Oh. Well, that’s good.” Erwin stays quiet as Nile finishes taking his maneuver gear off, then his fingers go up to awkwardly join at Nile’s hips as the brunet starts taking his off.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping.” Erwin isn’t going to just sit back and let Nile do all the work, and he sits up as his hands smoothly undo the buckle.

“Oh. Alright.” There’s a pregnant pause, then they’re sharing an awkward kiss, feeling the moment calls for it. It’s not as if they’re unfamiliar with it.

“At least you’re getting better,” Nile chuckles as Erwin pulls away, panting slightly. He tries to ignore the way Nile’s scraggly facial hair had tickled him.

“Oh. Thank you.” Erwin focuses on undoing Nile’s gear, then he’s being pushed down on the bed as Nile starts to unbutton his shirt.

This isn’t the first time they’ve touched each other. They’ve jacked each other off before, even blown each other, but the air about this whole situation is different.

He tries not to feel weird about it. All of the boys in their year have seen each other naked before- the joys of training, sharing communal showers, and sleeping in barracks together. But this? It’s… intimate. Awkward.

The only person who has ever undressed him was his parents when he was in diapers. And that was only to bathe him.

“Cat got your tongue?” Nile calls out as he starts to slide his hands over Erwin’s abdomen. “Wow. You still amaze me at how strong you feel. Still haven’t grown that much hair, though.”

 “... Thanks.” Erwin bites the inside of his cheek at the sensation of Nile’s rough palms curiously sliding over his skin, and he squirms under the touch. “Uh. You can keep going, if you want.”

“Oh. Right.” Erwin steels himself with a sigh when his trembling fingers go to unbutton Nile’s shirt, and he can’t help himself when he sits up to kiss Nile’s bare chest.

“What are you doing?” Nile asks, and Erwin immediately stops.

“Sorry.” Nile merely chuckles as he shrugs both their shirts off and pushes Erwin back down on the bed to start on his pants.

Erwin knows what Nile is thinking as his underwear is shoved down to reveal his cock. It’s tinier lengthwise than would be expected, and Erwin tries not to feel self conscious about it as Nile pushes his own pants down.

At least he’s thicker than Nile, Erwin thinks.

“So.” Nile bends down to retrieve a bottle of oil from his pants pocket, “I’m going to have to finger you now.”

“Okay.” Erwin bites his lips as he watches Nile slick his fingers up, and the brunet frowns as he spreads Erwin’s thighs apart to brush his fingers down over the entrance.

“It’ll probably feel weird. You should relax.”

Nile was right, Erwin thinks as the first finger slowly wiggles in. Erwin has tried this before on himself, but somehow this feels different. Awkward, maybe a bit more of a painful burning sensation, but thicker and fuller than his own fingers.

“You okay for the second one?” Nile asks after a while, and Erwin nods, trying to hold back a groan when another one slides in.

“N-Nile,” Erwin stammers when the brunet’s fingers brush something that makes the blond’s head swim, “ _there_ -”

“Oh. Looks like I found the prostate.” Erwin merely whimpers when Nile slips a third finger in, and he can’t believe that he’s rocking back for _more_ like a needy whore. It’s embarrassing, but Erwin can’t think about that right now- not when Nile looks almost fascinated by the whole experience.

“You know, it’s really tight inside you. Hot, too. I’m wondering if I’ll even be able to fit in.” He blinks at the moan Erwin releases when he hits his prostate again. “Does that feel good? Your dick is hard, and you’re moaning a lot.”

“Y-yes, it’s-” Erwin’s eyes are screwed tightly shut as his hands curl up in the sheets. “I t-think you should be r-ready now.”

“Alright then.” Erwin tries not to frown when Nile wipes his fingers on the bedsheets, and he holds back a sigh when the brunet just tosses a condom to him before he rolls on his own. When he’s done, Erwin leans back to watch Nile slick himself up before he grabs hold of Erwin’s hip to guide himself in.

“ _Oh_.” Both of the young men groan at the sensation, and they pause as Nile waits for Erwin to adjust.

“Ah… w-what should I do with my legs? Or my arms?” Erwin asks quietly as they breathe.

“Um. Legs around me, I suppose. And arms holding onto the pillow, I guess.”

“O-okay.” Erwin bites back a groan as Nile slowly slides in to bottom out, and his hands curl in the pillow above his head as they wait again.

“Y-you can move now, you know,” he says after a minute.

“Okay.”

It’s weird, it’s slow, and it’s almost painful as they keep pausing and accidentally bumping their limbs against each other, but finally, Nile comes first, and Erwin is left to finish himself off with his hand.

“So what did you think?” Nile asks as he starts pulling his underwear back on. “Want to try that again later in the future?”

“... Maybe not for a while,” Erwin manages. “It was good, but graduation is coming up soon.”

“Makes sense. We do have to focus on that.” Erwin hums in agreement, but truth be told, he feels… empty inside. Hollow. He feels like this is wrong, and they’ve just made things awkward between them.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he thought it would be more… pleasurable.

He’s craving intimacy right now. Not a fling with someone who only cares about him as a friend and who will only do this sort of thing once in a while if they’re bored or need a release.

He tries to push these thoughts out of his head when he realizes Nile has finished dressing and has laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, I’m heading off to the bar now. Want to join?”

Erwin offers his friend a smile. “No, thank you. Feeling a little sore and tired. Might turn in early.”

“Suit yourself.”

Erwin watches Nile leave, then he lays back on his bed with a weary sigh.


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: CAGYL verse, some time in 2017 
> 
> also, a big day for Americans- same-sex marriage is now legal in all fifty states! And though we've still got a lot of progress to make, this is a big step
> 
> unedited

“I can’t believe you’re in another country,” Erwin remarks as he settles his laptop on the bed. “Look at my wonderfully smart, hardworking, and handsome architect husband being a model employee for his company.”

“You’re boasting again, love,” Mike chuckles fondly as he sits his laptop on his hotel bed. “Hmph. Not as comfortable as ours. Anyway, it’s not like Canada is that different from the States.”

“Of course a hotel bed isn’t as comfortable as ours.” Erwin grins as pats the bed teasingly. “I also can’t believe we almost decided to honeymoon in Canada.”

“It still would have been an excellent honeymoon. But we can always come back and visit again.”

“How was it?”

“Good. I’m already thinking of some designs that will be economical and ecological. Of course, we still have consultations tomorrow, but the client seems to be open to possibilities. How about your day?”

“You amaze me,” Erwin says sincerely. “And it went well. Got a new client today, the case should be interesting.”

“Can’t wait to hear more about it. You’ve eaten? Bella is good?”

“Yes, and yes. She misses Father Number Two, though.”

“She’s not the only one I miss.” Erwin bites his cheek as Mike’s gaze sweeps over his body. “Want to do anything?”

Erwin’s pulse quickens as his bottom lip slides in between his teeth. “As if I could deny you, bear.”

“Good. Get undressed and get the lube.”

“Yes Sir.” Erwin relishes in the stirring in his groin at the way Mike orders him around and stares at him like he’s a meal to be devoured. He’s reminded of the sex they had before Mike left on his business trip as he undresses in front of the camera for his husband, sighing as he imagines Mike’s fingers running reverently down his skin.

“Beautiful, Erwin. Always are.”

“I’m getting a toy,” Erwin calls out as he rushes to the closet to hide his blushing face, but any hopes of keeping it under control is dashed when he returns to find Mike’s impressive cock already half hard. “Oh…”

“You want it, love?” Mike asks as he pumps himself, and Erwin watches the way the precome beads when his husband pulls the foreskin back. “Wish it were there to fill you up?”

“Mike, please,” Erwin whispers as he frantically crawls on the bed, his mouth watering with the thought of Mike’s cock fucking his throat raw. “I want it, bear. Want you.”

 “If you want my cock, then you’re going to have to do _exactly_ as I say. Can you handle that, love? Can you be a good boy for me?”

“I can always be a good boy for you, Sir.”

“I know you can. Now work that pretty little ass open for me.”

Erwin obeys and faces the camera sideways so Mike can see. He’s sure to be extra loud for his husband as he quickly but thoroughly preps himself, imagining Mike’s beard tickling the back of his neck as he breathes lewd praise into his ear, of his husband’s fingers stretching him beautifully.

“I’m g-good now, Sir,” Erwin finally whimpers, and he watches Mike squeeze himself.

“Good boy. Condom on, lube it up, and fuck yourself.”

“Y-yessir.” Erwin’s fingers tremble as he opens the condom wrapper to slide it on the toy, and his eyes meets Mike’s heated gaze submissively as he slicks the toy up with lube.

“I’m all yours, bear,” he whispers as he slides the toy into the flanged base, and he whimpers at the fullness of it- but it’s not quite where he wants it to be. “P-please, Sir. M-more, I- I need you.”

“Look at you taking that toy cock so wonderfully,” Mike muses instead. “Just as greedily as mine. Is that what you’re thinking of, love? You’re thinking that’s my cock?”

“ _M-Mike_ -”

“Move it for me. Nice and slow.”

Erwin lets out a pitiful noise, but he dutifully does as he’s told, following Mike’s instructions, looking at his husband when he’s told to, making noises when allowed, going the pace Mike sets.

It doesn’t take long for Erwin’s muscles to burn and his body to tremble with the desire to release, and his mind is clouded with the thoughts of Mike ravishing him _just so_ when he whimpers “ _c-close_ ”.

“Then come for me, Erwin.”

Erwin barely hears Mike’s guttural groan as the dull ache in his wrist is drowned out by the sensation of overwhelming pleasure, and he comes _hard_ and falls to the bed with a sated grin and closed eyes.

“... Wow.”

“Indeed.” Mike’s voice sounds gruff. “You came hard.”

“So did you,” Erwin mutters as he opens his eyes to find his husband panting and sporting come splattered on his chest. “I miss you.”

“I know. I’ll be home in four more days, then I can really make you feel good.”

“Mhm. I look forward to that. But it’s late now. You need to go to sleep for your big meetings tomorrow.”

“Always taking care of me. But don’t worry, I will. You get to bed too, you hear?”

“Yes Sir.” Erwin grins at Mike’s amused expression. “I love you, Bear. Have a good night.”

“Have a good night, love.”


	7. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fuck do you even write straight sex
> 
> setting: some random modern au thanks to the help of [Chelsea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello) for the vitiligo!Mike and [Harley](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar/pseuds/eeeeeeeeeerenjaegar) for the "fem!Erwin being the mother of fem!Eren"
> 
> unedited

“You’re beautiful.”

Erwin fights her blush as Mike’s calloused fingers gently brush her blond hair behind her shoulders. “You are, too.”

“Love-” Erwin silences him by grabbing his hands, and Mike watches the way her solid colored fingers contrast with his splotchy ones.

“No, I mean it, Mike.” Her beautiful blue eyes stare hard at him, framed by long, dark lashes, her thick eyebrows furrowed intensely as she brings his fingertips to her lips. “I can tell how you were feeling tonight.”

“That doesn’t matter,” he tries to deflect. “I’m okay.”

“I know you’re okay. In fact, you’re more than okay- you’re perfect.” Erwin emphasises this by kissing his knuckles, and he bites the inside of his cheek when her lips press to a splotch. “Really. You make Eren happy, I can’t tell you how much it means to me to see my daughter smile around you. You cook the most interesting meals I’ve ever eaten, you know how to fix my car whenever it has problems, and your lovely singing voice is one of the most calming things I’ve ever heard.” She kisses the back of his hands, and Mike lets the words and actions sink in as she kisses his palms. He’s learned long ago that Erwin isn’t trying to glorify his vitiligo- it’s just a part of Mike, and Erwin loves Mike as a whole. She would love him the same even if his skin were a solid color- she didn’t fall in love with him for his skin. That’s not what she thinks of when she first sees Mike. It doesn’t matter to her.

“Let me treat you tonight, yeah?”

“But-”

“Dinner was your treat to me. Besides, Eren is spending the night with her friend Mikasa.” Mike swallows thickly as Erwin presses a soft kiss to his lips, her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Want me to blow you?”

 “Yes,” Mike says, and he tangles his hand in Erwin’s hair to keep it out of her face as she starts pressing kisses down his bare skin as his shirt comes undone.

“I love doing it, you know,” Erwin says as she starts working on Mike’s belt. “Love the feel, the taste.”

“You’re a good girl,” Mike murmurs, and he can feel Erwin’s blush as his splotched hand caresses her hair.

“Anything to please you, you know.” Erwin inhales deeply when she yanks down Mike’s pants and underwear, breathing in the scent of her boyfriend’s arousal. “Mhm…”

“You know what to do, baby girl,” Mike mutters, and he has to bite back a groan when Erwin’s perfect mouth engulfs his thick cock. “Good girl…”

His hands keep her down on his cock, alternating the rhythm when she bobs her head, and finally he eases her off. “I want to do something else.”

“Oh?” Erwin sounds intrigued as Mike helps her stand, and he gazes reverently at her before he pulls her in for a tender kiss, his hands lifting up the hem of her blouse.

“Beautiful,” he whispers as her shirt falls to the floor, and Erwin grabs his wrists to place his hands on her breasts.

“Take it off,” she whispers, and Mike’s face screws in concentration as he fiddles with the clip on her bra, and she chuckles when he finally gets it. “There you go.” She gasps when Mike’s mouth wraps around one of her nipples. “ _Ah_ …”

“That’s it, baby. Make those noises for me.”

“Always, sweetheart.” Erwin bites her lip as Mike’s beard tickles her skin, and she lets out a gasp as he guides her to lay down on the bed. “You’re going to eat me out?”

“Yes,” Mike murmurs as he unzips her skirt, dropping it on the floor before he starts peeling her panties down. “I like this pair.”

“It matches with my bra,” Erwin chuckles, biting her lip as Mike’s fingers brush over her sensitive thighs. “Ngh…”

“You’re already wet,” Mike remarks as he leans down with an inhale.

“You know exactly what you do to me,” Erwin sighs, and her hands immediately fly into Mike’s hair as his tongue starts circling her clit. “ _Rightthere_ -”

Mike’s tongue is meticulous as eats his girlfriend out, and Erwin’s got him trapped in between her thighs when she comes with a whine. “ _God_ …”

“That’s not my name, but I’ll take it,” Mike smirks as he sits up and leans forward to kiss Erwin. “But I’m not done with you yet.”

“I would hope not.” Erwin’s eyes widen when Mike points to her closet.

“Go look in there. I have a surprise for you.”

With eyebrows arched in amusement, Erwin walks on jellied legs to the closet, only to find a new bag from the sex shop in their town. “Oh? And what’s this?” she murmurs when she pulls out a pink, toy with rabbit ears. “A vibrator?”

“Exactly.” Mike smirks as he sees Erwin’s fingers run over the ridges, contours, folds and wrinkles bemusedly.

“I was hoping to feel you tonight,” she chuckles.

“Oh, believe me, you will.” Erwin blinks, then her eyes widen as she glances down at the toy, then at Mike.

“You mean-?”

“No, I wasn’t planning on that. But if you’re up for it, then yes.”

“Oh, no. We can do what you were planning. I know you’ll take care of me.”

“I always do. Come here, beautiful.” Mike runs his hands reverently up Erwin’s hips before he gently lays her down on the bed. “You comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Erwin watches as Mike slips a condom on himself and the toy, breathing heavily as her boyfriend nudges her thighs apart to slip the toy into her wet heat. “Is that okay?”  
“Y-yes,” Erwin breathes, and Mike kisses her sweetly.

“Excellent. Just let me know if it gets to be too much.” Mike caresses her hip as he sets the dial to the first rotation and vibration speed, and Erwin can’t help the moan that spills from her lips.

“ _More_.” Mike smirks as he kicks it up to the second settings, and Erwin cries out when her nipple is taken into his mouth. “ _M-more_ …”

Mike continues to tease Erwin as she asks for more and more until she’s on the highest setting and writhing on the bed, screaming for mercy and begging Mike to come.

“You needn’t even ask,” he says as he abruptly turns the toy off and takes it out to eat her out, and Erwin is nearly crying from pleasure as she comes hard, soaking the sheets and Mike’s face.

“There we go. Knew you could do it again, darling.” Mike kisses her hip as he sits up to stroke himself, but Erwin whines.

“B-but you…”

“I’m okay like this, love. You rest up, that was intense.” He blinks when Erwin sits up to lay him back down on the bed and stroke his cock.

“Can I?” she breathes, tugging on the tip of the condom. “Come in my mouth.”

“You dirty girl,” Mike growls. “Of course you can.” He groans when Erwin peels the condom off and sinks down to the base of his cock, nuzzling at the closely trimmed hair as she tightens her throat around the head. Mike’s hands fist in her hair as he keeps her down, and his hips stutter into his mouth when he comes hard. Erwin moans around him, then she slowly licks everything up before she pulls off to smile at Mike.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Mike whispers, and they share a sweet kiss as he brushes her hair with his fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: At the moment, I'm unsure of whether or not I'll write Day Eight of Bottom Erwin Week. JeanMarco Week starts on the 29th, my birthday is on the 3rd, and Fourth of July is the day after that. So if I don't write a chapter for tomorrow, thank you so much for reading and for your kudos, and I hope you enjoyed <3 hopefully I can upload Day 12 of CAGYL soon!


End file.
